the_mha_love_triangle_fic_thingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sekaiju Noai
"I'll do what I can to protect those I love. Because that's what it means to be a hero!" - Sekaiju Noai to Interitus in "Chapter 20: The Timeless" Sekaiju Noai '(世界樹の愛 ''Noai Sekaiju), also known as '''Raksha, is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. She's a protaganist in this love square fanfiction thing I'm writing. Appearance Always bubbly with an air of friendliness and cheer, Sekaiju almost always has a grin on her face. Her skin is a rich and warm brown, often with bruises and cuts scattered across it, though she usually tries to cover it up by wearing long-sleeved shirts and pants. She has chubby cheeks and a round nose, ranking at a height that's fairly short for her age. Her body is toned in appearance but rather chubby and unassuming, which is deceiving in how strong she actually is. Her hair is an inky black, always tied up in a ponytail or occasionally braided, as she refuses to let it hang loose unless she cuts it. Her eyes are a radiant and mirthful amber, and only change to a colder and lifeless yellow with thin black slits instead of irises (which resemble a snake's) when her quirk is fully active or when "Naja" is present. Her uniform consists of the typical U.A. blazer with the white blouse and red tie, along with a dark green skirt that's significantly shorter than the others', reaching just before her thighs. She wears black thigh-high socks that are held up by straps that are attached to under her skirt to keep them up. She wears black mary janes, although if she had her way she normally never wears shoes, as she is known to run around the school with no shoes and occasionally with no socks, either. She has a very modest and subtle figure, and because she was teased for it, she took to wearing boy's clothes most of her life. It started out as a joke but now she can't stop doing it. She can often be seen white button down shirts or men's jeans in their smallest size. She also wears the typical T-shirts or shirts with long sleeves and shorts. She either wears flip-flops or no shoes at all. On days when she is training, she wears a traditional Indian kurta, which falls just beyond the pelvic region. She rotates between wearing two different kinds, a plain green one with a swirly white pattern on it, and a rich and beautiful purple one, with a golden design. This outfit is often coupled with silver anklets on her legs, and nothing else. This is because she was trained in India, where she took to wearing something to only cover her upper body since that was wear she was least able to protect herself. (She still wears underwear, though, so don't worry about that.) She would get in a lot of trouble for doing this, but now that she is in Japan, she makes the most of it. Her hero costume consists of a loose and airy garment of a violet shade. Over it she wears a casual long-sleeved dress shirt. The back is longer than the front, and goes all the way down to her ankles, with a ruffled fringe. Underneath this dress shirt she has finger-less gloves that go all the way up to her elbows.The glove on her right hand is lavender with a dark mauve design around each finger and the same design is on her left hand, though the colors are reversed. These gloves are designed in a way so that when she shoots poison she's able to do so in a much better aimed manner. She wears dark violet pants with openings to allow poison to shoot through there as well. She wears jet black dress shoes. She has a light orange flute, rusted from time, which is small enough to be tucked away into her shirt to bring out in case she needs it. Personality Sekaiju is a cheerful and happy girl, extremely bubbly and energetic. She's always exuding with friendly and approachable energies, allowing her to be friends with just about anyone. While she tends to be rather loud and carefree, she also will be mature and collected with the time calls for it. She's a very good listener, and although she has issues with coming up with potential solutions to a problem a friend may have, she's very good at comforting, which allows those close to her to be able to talk to her about any of their worries without fear. Despite this, she rarely if ever talks about her own negative feelings. The only time she does this is with Eijirou Kirishima, when they finally let out their emotions about their "unrequited" crushes, and with Hitomi many, many chapters later after the battle with Perdere, when she talks only a little bit about her past with Naja. She is rather protective about those she cares about, not to Hitomi's degree, but it's shown in how much she worries over her best friend Mistuko after the groups part for the test. She also is shown to be very erratic and anxious when Kirishima and Hitomi leave, and worries about them very much until they manage to get into contact with them. She is very easy to calm down, though, once she talks it out with someone, which leads her to be seen as someone who is easily swayed. Sekaiju overall has a very childlike personality, as she can be incredibly immature. She can often be seen cracking sexual jokes, although they aren't very bad ones. Despite this, she makes these jokes without actually knowing what they mean, revealing that she's someone who actually rather innocent. She can be naive, almost to a fault, and has little to no common sense. In spite of this, she is very good at reading certain emotions, such as potential feelings between two classmates. She is easily able to tell that Kirishima has feelings for Bakugo, and guesses correctly that Bakugo shares those feelings. She's also able to tell that Hitomi and Bakugo have a "very close and personal" relationship, in which she worries that Hitomi will end up liking Bakugo over her. Even though she's a very lively and kind girl, she has a very violent and destructive side, which is a side of her that she doesn't let anyone see, especially not Hitomi. She takes great care to keep it to herself, though there are times when it is plainly shown. For example, when Hitomi was attacked during the Spiderweb arc by a lesser known villian, Sekaiju defends her, but loses herself to her emotions and nearly ends up killing the attacker, only stopping when Hitomi is able to snap her out of it. Afterwards, she becomes incredibly uncertain about herself and her powers, disliking the idea of using them to fight, and starts to doubt herself. It is very likely that this side of her has to do with her rough past. Her drive to be a hero is to be able to protect those she loves, which stems to protecting those who are innocent as well. She greatly admires Hitomi, who is able to keep going despite her struggles, and greatly inspired by her to continue on despite the challenges. She doesn't grow feelings for Hitomi until much later, though it's been hinted at early on, it doesn't hit her until much later. Because of this, the idea of romance and relationships is something that flusters Sekaiju very much, often causing her to blush excessively and make a fool out of herself. She is able to discern through her emotions, though, and won't tell Hitomi about her feelings at the moment because she is afraid of ruining their relationship.